1. Field
The present disclosure relates to instant messaging services, more particularly to notifying instant messaging service users of certain events occurring in other internet services that the users are subscribing.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Recently, instant messaging services or messenger services have become popular for instantly sending and receiving messages among internet users. Typically the messenger services use messenger software to enable the instant communication. The popularity of the messenger services appears to foster other internet services as the messenger software provides the platform for such services as, game services between messenger users, real time news services and real time shopping services.